In the sense of the moment
by Theresa471
Summary: Sequel to Demons with a two-fold story. Admiral Nelson and two doctors working on a satellite components head for Hawaii in the FS-1, while Captain Crane and his combat team check the damage on the island Lunaki near Hawaii after the attack. Eight chapters...
1. Chapter 1

In the sense of the moment

Chapter One

Captain Lee Crane began his run on the beach with leaving behind his wife for a few moments of peace and quiet. The blowing wind of the breeze began to hit his face and body while he pushed himself with his trek. He was still remembering the last mission on Lunaki with his friend Commander Chip Morton shot in the leg by one of the soldiers while running down the hill to make it back to the Seaview.

Lucky for Morton, his leg and his sense of humor in tact is able to have a normal life once more after a few weeks of relaxation from doctor's orders.

There was a chance that the Seaview just might be heading back to the island to check on the villagers weeks after the attack. Though ONI had sent several communications to Admiral Nelson telling him that a envoy was dispatched to check on the amount of damage that was in flicked along with the altitude of the villagers.

ONI agent having been on the island prior. He had given his debriefing to his superiors and have given him another chance to head back to open up a dialogue with them once again.

Running almost a mile. He needed to take a breather along with a swig of water from the water bottle from around his waist. Lifting his face to check the sky filled with the usual pigeons and others. He did notice that the sky had darkened slightly indicating that a storm was moving in. However this told him that it was time to head back home to the beach house.

Finally arriving home with stopping in his tracks moving into the backyard to see his wife Rose Marie reading a book under the roof section or else she would be soaked from the looming storm. He decided to catch her guard with a quick kiss to her brow to interrupt reading a Stephen King novel. "Hey! He said with the smugness of his one word to her.

"Hey to yourself as well Lee. Finished your run already?" She said with an annoying demeanor.

"It's going to rain soon. Did you missed me while I was gone?" He said with a smooch to her cold nose.

"No! However I was busy answering the phone from Admiral Nelson needing to speak with you. However I told him that you're going to call you back when finished with the run." She announced with placing the hard cover book onto the small table on the side. Once she was able to do this with the book. Captain Lee Crane kissed his wife hard in the spur of the moment...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Admiral Nelson had an headache after taking off his glasses finishing up with the last of the files on his desk. Angie his secretary had dropped them off earlier before heading for a long lunch. He checked his new watch on his wrist for the fourth time during the last 15 minutes. He was beginning to wonder on whether Captain Lee Crane was ever going to call him with the rain coming down hard currently. It was only supposed to be a rain squall as forecasters have been saying on the local news.

He was getting impatient when all of the sudden the phone began to ring with the red light on line one. "Finally!"He motion with talking to himself and with picking up the black phone. "Nelson Institute, this is Admiral Nelson. How can I help you?" He said.

"It's Lee. Rose Marie told me that you called. What's up Admiral?"

"Are you able to come to the Institute right away? I have Commander Morton and three others from the Seaview to discuss the next cruise happening in two days. I had Angie and the Communications center to advise all of the crew compliment of the cruise to Lunaki and other areas."

"Why Lunaki again sir?" Lee said with turning to look over at his wife continued to read while waiting for the two boys to arrive home on the bus from the Institute school for ages from seven to twelve.

"Not only Lunaki, ONI wants us to check for any unauthorize vessels that might of enter into their waters. It's just routine Lee. The rest I will tell you and the other officers in person. Especially since it's classified Captain, so get here as soon as possible with hopefully the rain will be stopping soon." Nelson ordered with his altitude soured somewhat with the headache. He needed to take some pills that was inside the top draw.

"I will be there as soon as I can Admiral. Later." He replied with ending the call and placing it back into place. Turning to face his wife looking up with a brief smile. "I need to change with the meeting in his office. I have a feeling there is something more to this cruise in the first place."

"No doubt Lee it has something to do with the balance of power and the United Nations?" She made the statement with getting up from the chair to move into her husband for a real tender kiss between them. Breaking off the kiss a moment later, Lee walked away to head into the beach house to change into his uniform for the meeting.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Alvin Matz and his assistant arrived to the Nelson Institute to meet up with some of the Seaview officers as part of the cruise. Doctor Matz has been working with ONI and the science community to develop a new satellite program and others to help with keeping better tabs of unwelcome visitors entering the different Alliance waters to keep further peace.

Doctor Matz aged 60 and his associate Doctor Jerome Bets have been working on the project for almost five years with the new circuit panel to be installed with the military for the United States government.

Admiral Nelson and the Institute was picked to bring the two to Hawaii and the representatives from the military to be handed over to them.

With the security guard at the gate after checking with their badges, he was able to wave them on. While Doctor Matz driving the jeep headed on over to Nelson's office...


	2. Chapter 2

In the sense of the moment

Chapter Two

Moving into a parking lot Admiral Nelson's office. Doctor Bets turned off the engine indicating to his associate that they were able to move out and head inside the building. Doctor Bets wasn't too please with the assignment working with Doctor Matz. He was approached a little over four months by a neutral country wanting to get their hands on the new satellite, while paying Doctor Bets a great deal of money to try and be rid of the doctor first before stealing the satellite.

So far with being watched by security guards from the military, he's not been able to pull off the operation until now. He's going to be able to try killing the doctor on the Seaview while heading for the military base on Hawaii.

Walking into the outer office. Angie was sitting at her desk typing up notes given to her from her boss Admiral Nelson and from ONI. She heard the two walk in with the black shoes they were wearing slided across the floor. She lifted her head to greet them. "Gentlemen, how can I help you today?" She calmly said with her demeanor.

"I am Doctor Matz and this is my associate Doctor Bets to meet with Admiral Nelson since we are schedule to go along with their next cruise." He stated with facing towards his associate seeming a little bit annoyed with something.

"I will let Admiral Nelson you're here. He has others from the Seaview inside waiting for the both of you." She picked up the phone connecting to his office. "Sir, Doctor Matz is here as with his associate." Listening to what he had to say in her ear. "Very well sir, I will tell them." She hangs up to face them. "Gentlemen, you can both go inside now."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Matz had been talking ten minutes with Captain Crane, Commander Morton, Commander Adams and two others listening to what exactly the satellite does once it's placed into orbit. "I must stress that the satellite has its own defense with sensing incoming objects coming towards it. However we still have a few bugs so to speak to work out before arriving to Hawaii. It's why we need the Seaview to finish it in the Admiral's lab." He said to the group listening contently.

"Doctor, I will be sure to keep the lab off-limits to all personnel with only the Admiral, myself and the main security force securing the area of the lab." Lee said with switching his position on the couch in Nelson's office.

"I appreciate this Admiral Nelson for letting us do this with permission from the military department." He reiterate with his statement.

"No problem Doctor. The Seaview will be leaving tomorrow around 010.00 hundred hours, meaning morning Doctor. Otherwise if there are any other issues to discuss please let us know." Nelson said strongly with his oxymoron altitude at times.

"I need to ask Doctor Matz, what issues?" Lee Crane was very much interested in knowing every piece of information for when it comes to the safety of the crew and the Seaview.

"Doctor, it's alright, you can tell him since he is the captain of the Seaview." He responded with knowing what the doctor had meant with his words.

Taking a deep breath into his straining lungs. Doctor Matz begin the talk slow needing to control his emotions. "There are those meaning countries and enemies wishing to try and destroy the project in order to get a hold of the satellite. Along with trying myself and Doctor Bets in any way or form to make sure we stay dead." He choked on his words with turning to face the cold expression of his associate.

"We will see to it Doctor Matz that it doesn't happen at all." Lee said with placing a hand through his short, wavy salt & pepper hair.

"Thank you." Doctor Matz exclaimed with Captain Crane relaxing further. Though Morton and the others were quiet with listening in to what was being said. However when Doctor Matz mention about the threat of killing the project and the both of them. Everyone has perked up in their seats.

"All right everyone that's it for now until we meet on the Seaview tomorrow. I only wish to speak with Captain Crane right now, while Doctor Matz, you and your associate will have an escort to your quarters on Institute grounds. There will be guards outside watching in order to protect the both of you and the satellite." Nelson announced with gratitude in his voice.

Everyone begin to move out of his office with Angie having been asked to call in the security guards to take the two doctors to their quarters along with their luggage and the satellite moved to the Seaview with further guards to be on board until everyone arrives.

Watching everyone leave the office. Nelson had gotten up from his seat to move out from behind his desk to stand in front of his friend and Captain of the Seaview.

"Lee, this is an explosive situation with those two." He said with a frown on his aged face.

"What's going on sir?" Lee said feeling a little bit fatigued after his run earlier and the rain.

"Naval intelligence had sent me info highly classified that one of those doctors has been approached to try and destroy the project along with murder as well. However ONI thinks it might be Doctor Bets and will stop at anything to kill the doctor and get a hold of the satellite for a high price."

"I assume as to why the heavy protection with the guards until we reach Hawaii?" Lee acknowledged with the question.

"Correct Captain. After they reach Hawaii, if they reach Hawaii. We will not have anything else to do with them afterwards. So that the crux of things Lee with the cruise. I suggest you get some rest before arriving on the Seaview tomorrow morning." Nelson ordered.

"I will sir. Now if you will excuse me I have something important to do with my wife before the two arrive back from school." As he checks his watch on his wrist to see what time it was with moving up from the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

In the sense of the moment

Chapter Three

The moment Doctor Bets walked inside to his quarters on the Institute grounds. He waited to see where the security guard was placed to begin his watch. Doctor Matz had gone into his quarters and no doubt had fallen asleep after a tiring few days of traveling.

Closing the blinds and pleaded curtain to turn on the lights in the living section before moving to the bedroom.

He sits down on the edge of the double bed to pull out his cell-phone to call the number once he has reached the Institute. It was going to be a quick call to advise those on the phone that he and his associate had arrived. Dialing the number while waiting for a moment until someone answered.

"It's Bets, Just letting you know we have arrived. We will be leaving for the Seaview soon." Doctor Bets said calmly.

"I will inform my superior Doctor. Just be sure you know what is involved in acquiring the satellite and killing Doctor Matz. Understand? Or you will be next on the list to be killed." The voice over the cell giving a chill down the doctor's back along with his throat going dry.

"I understand very well. I will see what I can do while being on the Seaview. Since we will be spending time in the Admiral's lab to finish up with the modifications."

"Fair enough. Another payment will be placed into your account very soon Doctor. " The phone call ended with the doctor relaxed now after talking to the voice, since he's not met any of them that had approached him. Since he was always blindfolded. Placing his cell phone back onto the small table before removing his clothing to take a hot shower in the small cutible.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Arriving back at the beach house and checking the time. The two boys were going to be arriving home on the school bus from the Institute school in thirty minutes.

Parking his red Cobra in the driveway and placing the hood up in case of another rain storm. Moving out of the vehicle feeling a bit stiff with his right leg. Doctor Jamieson said it will continued to bother him after all of the years of injuries, falls and standing a great deal in the Control room doing his duties.

Finding his wife inside in the library working on a formula for the Admiral. Rose Marie was concentrating a great deal with what she was doing on the computer. When all of a sudden someone kissed her in the back of her neck to give her goosebumps. She turned to face her handsome husband with trying to grow a beard in spite the fact she hates having her face scratched everytime he kisses her. And besides Admiral Nelson wasn't going to allowed it in the first place.

"How did the meeting go Lee?" She asked with Lee trying to kiss her again. She pushed him away playing with him and getting quite annoyed with her actions.

"Hey! What are you trying to do Rose Marie?" Lee frowned...

"I want you to shave Lee, you know I can't stand you with it. And besides it scratches my skin." She said with getting up from the computer.

"All right, I will shave. Besides you owe me an apology for the way you acted earlier Rose Marie. " Lee stated with looking at his watch.

"The school bus is going to be here in a few moments and I need to be out there waiting to walk them back to the beach house. Unless you wish to come with me?"

"I have to shave. Remember?" He smirked with his demeanor quickly planting a quick kiss on her soft right cheek. The both of them walked out of the library with Lee to shave and Rose Marie to gather up the two boys from the school bus.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Commander Adams had arrived first of the command staff of the Seaview. He and Commander Morton will be checking all personnel coming abroad, while Chief Sharkey along with security would be bringing on the satellite stored in a container through the aft missile room hatchway. Chief Sharkey didn't like the idea of the additional security. Though Master of Arms will be guarding all of the key departments like Reactor, Engineering, Circuitry and two others.

Captain Lee Crane climbing on down the hatchway of the Control room. He was greeted by his friend Chip Morton smiling. "Welcome abroad Skipper." He points to his face. " I see that Rose Marie was able to convince you to shave the stumble on your face?" Chip said with a smirk to annoy his friend further.

"Yeah. Is everyone on board Chip?" He asked with looking to see that the entire Control room was manned with the personnel and including Kowalski checking his radar station.

"They are all accept Doctor Matz and Bets. They will be arriving with Admiral Nelson in twenty minutes Lee." Chip replied with watching his friend head for his cabin to change and to drop off his suitcase for the cruise.

Morton walked over to Commander Adams deciding to stay on board the Seaview after making the decision to stay. He changed his mind weeks back while running into a beautiful woman named Leslie working with Tish in the Communications center of the institute.

Sparks working in the radio shack called over Commander Jeff Adams with a message for him.

"What is it Sparks?" He asked calmly standing next to his console.

"Sir, there is a video message from the Communications center. The woman mention that she had recorded the message and you don't need to leave your post until break or when your watch was over." Sparks state with a slight smile knowing that Commander Adams had decided to stay on the Seaview.

"Thanks Sparks, I will take a look later at it in my cabin. Excuse me I have to check on Engineering." He said with walking out of the aft hatchway of the Control Room.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Sense of the moment

Chapter Four

Admiral Nelson working in his lab was making sure everything was working perfectly for the two doctors as the Satellite components were brought in by the security officers. Doctor Matz speaking with Nelson in the corner over by the fish tanks. They had been cleaned by a company on the outside of the Institute for almost 15 years.

The lab was Admiral Nelson's favorite place to relax and unwind at times during cruises over the years. "Everything seems to be in order Doctor. It should pose no trouble for you or your associate to finish up here for the government?"

**"I hope not** Admiral! The government has been pushing us for the past few weeks to finished and have it placed into orbit near the space station. It's costing a great deal every minute it's not." Doctor Matz said, while they were talking in the corner. Doctor Bets begin taking out a small explosive to be placed in the wiring system control panel. It's going to be going off in 15 minutes with Doctor Bets making up an excuse to leave.

He came over to say the following. "Doctor, I do hope you don't mind if I leave for the mess hall. I need something in my stomach since I didn't have a chance this morning to eat with coming directly here?" He was holding his breath waiting for a response from the two men to say something.

"Go ahead, We won't be able to do a thing until later. Since I need to recalibrate the controls for now with help from Admiral Nelson." Doctor Matz responded with Nelson agreeing to help the doctor out.

"Anyone need a thing from the mess hall?" He simply asked to cover all of his bases in case there are questions.

In unison..."**No, thank you****."** The both men said with watching Doctor Bets head out of the lab with leaving the door open and the security officer standing on the side.

Meanwhile Commander was in the corridor from the opposite direction seeing the doctor head for the mess hall while he was heading for his cabin after checking in engineering. Walking into his cabin, Commander Jeff Adams moved into the darkened cabin with turning on the lights to see and head on over to the video console.

He was anxious to hear in what his new girlfriend Leslie had to say. "Hello, Jeff. I am it's strange for me to be sending this video message to you on the Seaview. It's going to be short since I really don't know what to say accept for the fact I miss you a great deal. Since I have meet you, my life has changed for the better. Try to relax on board with interacting with the crewmates. I know this is not easy for you to do. Like I have done here at the Institute. Please come back soon to me, I promise to make that famous Chicken Marsala your always talking about.

Love, Leslie...

The video message ended with Commander Adams shutting down the video with taking in a deep breath. When all of a sudden he heard the fire alarms go off throughout the entire submarine. _**"What the**_ hell!" He said out loud hearing Captain Crane's voice over the public address.

Commander Adams ran quickly out of his cabin to head for the lab.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Admiral Nelson and Doctor Matz laid on the floor of the lab hitting their heads against the wall near the fish tanks. The explosion caught the both of them by surprise with having to be working on the satellite causing no damage to it. Nelson came to trying to get his bearings when he heard voices. It was one of the damage control parties moving to check to see on whether Doctor Matz was still alive and he was with coming around to his senses.

Commander Adams ran in to see how Admiral Nelson was doing with the damage control and himself to help lift the Admiral off the floor feeling a bit shaky. "Sir, are you all right?" Holding onto him with the damage control officer leaving his side to help out with the group putting out the fire and the smoke inside. The Seaview will need to head for the surface to clean the air with the smoke moving into the vent.

"I seem to be Commander Adams. What the hell happened?" He asked the question in a serious tone and annoyed demeanor.

"I don't know sir. We need to wait for a report from damage control." Commander Adams said with Doctor Jamieson walking inside to access the situation with his patients. Commander Adams walked over to Scotty a member of the Damage Control was checking the wiring in the corner along with finding something else. Commander Scotty Dennison has been a member of the Seaview from the very beginning. He's mostly a jack of all trades.

"Harriman, I need to take you to sickbay for a complete checkup. You're probably suffering with a slight concussion as with Doctor Matz." Doc said to have the Admiral slightly pissed off even though he wasn't going to fight him this time.

"I will go doctor without the used of the stretcher and no doubt the same goes for Doctor Matz. " He turned to face the doctor feeling a little off balance with Commander Adams coming over to hold him up. "What's the word on the explosion Commander Adams?"

"Scotty said there was some type of tampering was done to cause the explosion." He said with watching the expression of the Admiral's face lite up.

**"Sabotage!"** Nelson exclaimed with Doctor Jamieson moving him out of the lab as with Doctor Matz to have the damage control party to continue on with their investigation.

Meanwhile in the Control Room Captain Lee Crane was anxious to leave while waiting for a report with damage control. Finally Commander Dennison calling over the public address. "Sir, the fire is now out, however I suggest you head for the surface to clean the air with the vents filled with smoke."

"Very well Commander I will give the order to surface. " Captain Crane said with turning the Control room over to the Commander Morton to speak with Admiral Nelson in Sickbay. There were a number of questions that needed to be answered.


	5. Chapter 5

In the sense of the moment

Chapter Five

Captain Lee Crane was anxious to reach sickbay to find out the condition of Admiral Nelson and Doctor Matz. Doctor Jamieson had a feeling he was able to stop the skipper short with the answers before heading for the alcove for where the Admiral was located.

"Go ahead inside Lee. The Admiral is going to be staying a few hours under observation to make sure the slight concussion will not cause him any further issues. Otherwise he wishes to speak with you right away Lee." Doc said seriously to the skipper worried.

"Very well, I will go inside." He said with his body language on full alert. He moved towards the entrance of the alcove as the Admiral was lay down propped up with his pillows.

Standing in the entrance. Lee waited for the Admiral's response to his presence. "Come on in already Lee. I have a great deal for you to understand at this time. We need to upgrade the security alert now that whomever did this in the lab knows the entire submarine is on general quarters until we reach Hawaii to drop off the satellite." Nelson said with taking in a deep breath with his lungs hurting a little from earlier being thrown against the wall.

"I just don't understand why now with the explosion. When he meaning the spy could of killed the doctor and take the satellite in Hawaii sir?" Lee said with placing a hand through his salt & pepper hair.

"I don't know Lee. Unless the spy is asking for help with trying to get out of his commitment with trying to kill Doctor Matz and take the satellite. Otherwise we will just have to wait it out until we finally reach our destination. However in the meantime the lab is being cleaned up and lab number two will be in use until it's ready. However as for myself and Doctor Matz, we are here for a few hours for observation. Afterwards I will be in my quarters to rest or finish up whatever paperwork I need to read and sign." He stated with a slight frown and a grimace with his head.

"I will need to call Doctor Jamieson to make sure you're alright sir." Lee was worried for his long time friend and boss...

"No Lee, I am ok. I just have a slight headache that I can deal with right now. I suggest you get out of here and head back to the Control room for where you belong as always." He ordered even though he was joking with his friend to leave on his own accord.

Frowning, Lee relaxed and stayed put for a few moments with his friend with placing a hand onto his shoulder. "Admiral, I will leave it alone for now and let you rest right now. Especially of which I need to to do the same with signing out the log in the Control room and have the others earn their keep with running the Seaview." Lee said with moving out of the alcove to head for the Control room, even though he wants to make a pit-stop again with checking with the repairs in the lab.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next few days was a busy one for both doctors. Doctor Matz had been given a clean bill of health. Though Doctor Jamieson had been keeping an eye on both of his patients with Nelson and Matz. They had been working in lab #2 to finish up with the work on the satellite before reaching Hawaii. It was going to be another 18 hours before they do.

It's been a oxymoron that the investigation continues on with trying to figure out what exactly caused the explosion. Though only the Command Staff knew the complete truth. Since they were close to Hawaii. Admiral Nelson had decided to use the FS-1 with him as pilot, Chief Sharkey as co-pilot along with the both doctors and the satellite to fly it over to the base.

Admiral Nelson was in his cabin after taking some time from the lab to speak with ONI and the commanding officer of the Hawaii Air Force base to have permission to land once they arrive.

Captain Lee Crane sitting in a chair inside of sitting perched at the edge of the desk listened in to the last of the conversation between the Admiral and ONI via the video phone. "Thanks, I will forward the information to Captain Crane. Transmission out." Nelson said with needing to reiterate with his captain about the situation.

Nelson looked over towards his captain and friend. "You heard Lee, once we land on the base, there is nothing else we can do afterwards. It's up to Doctor Bets with what he plans to do with his conscience to give up and have the military take over with the satellite." Nelson acknowledged.

"I just don't understand why sir, he decided to do this now on the Seaview, when he knows that he could be caught very easily?" Lee said frowning slightly with placing his fingers to his brow to rub his temple.

"It's possible something devastating might of happened to have him try and kill the doctor for a price, or they might of taken a family member to have him do this in the first place." Nelson exclaimed with moving up to pour himself a cup of coffee. "Lee some coffee?" He asked with waiting to see if he wanted a cup of the hot liquid.

"Please!" He responded with getting up to grab his cup and saucer to keep it on his lap for now until the Admiral advised him to place it on his desk before burning himself. "Sir, what can we do with trying to get Doctor Bets to give us the truth of the matter?" He announced with moving to take a sip of his hot coffee.

"I don't think it's possible Lee. We need to leave it this way. However I will need you to have the FS-1 ready for the flight to Hawaii. It's no hurry at this time until we get closer to our destination."

The next few moments were silent with each man enjoying the coffee and each other's company. Until it was time for Captain Lee Crane to head back to the Control room.


	6. Chapter 6

In the sense of the moment

Chapter Six

Chief Sharkey and Patterson having been asked by Admiral Nelson to check out the FS-1 in the front of the Control room. The Seaview itself was three hours away from Hawaii, even though the FS-1 will be taking off as soon as the FS-1 was ready. Sharkey was wearing his dress uniform and black jacket while down below with to check out the controls with Patterson.

Both men were extremely quiet making sure all was in order before the Admiral, himself and the two doctors, along with the satellite was settled before flying to Hawaii.

"Everything seems to be in order Chief." Patterson said towards the back near the reactor control panel.

"Good, I don't wish to get caught with our pants down flying the Admiral is in control of the FS-1. Let's get out out here and report to the skipper. I know he was anxious to go himself. But the Admiral decided that he was going to go this trip instead." Sharkey responded with picking up the clipboard to sign it with checking everything on the listing.

Patterson was the first to be climbing the stairs up into the control room with the hatch needing to be closed once the chief is out as well.  
The both of them looked to see where the Skipper was located. He was over by the radioshack speaking with Commanders Morton and Adams going over the crew rosters for when the FS-1 takes off.

They would be standing pat at their destination until the Admiral fly back from Hawaii after dropping off the two doctor and satellite. Chief Sharkey headed towards them with the clipboard, while Patterson took over his normal station of sonar with Ron Hanson leaving to go on his break. "Sir, the FS-1 is now ready to take off once Admiral Nelson is notified as with myself." Sharkey said calmly.

"Thanks Chief. I will let the Admiral know right away." Grabbing the microphone from Sparks giving it to him. While Adams and Morton went back to stand at the plotting table to take a look at the maps. "Admiral Nelson the FS-1 is now ready to take off. Shall I informed the doctors to have the Satellite components brought up to the Control room?"

"Go ahead Lee,, while I prepare myself with the proper paperwork and place them into the attache case. The commander of the base and the military needs to be sure that all of the dots have been crossed with the paperwork." He chuckled slightly over the public address.

"Very well sir." Lee replied with handing back the mike to Sparks to leave him alone with his work. He headed back towards the plotting table with needing last minute moments with the Admiral before leaving.

Five minutes later the Admiral and the two doctors walked down the spiral staircase, while the components of the satellite were brought down into the FS-1 storage area. Nelson wearing his black jacket came over to Lee while letting the two doctors with their luggage being brought down by Sharkey and Patterson.

"Lee, just be sure to have Commander Morton keep the Seaview here at this location, while you and the others will take the Continental to check out the island of Lunaki meeting up with the ONI agent Philip Deegan to check the damage of the last attack." Nelson exclaimed with waiting for Lee's response.

"Will do Admiral, We will be taking off with-in the hour once it's made ready by the Missile room crew. Once we arrive I will have a coded message sent off to advised Commander Morton of our arrival." Lee said needing to say more. However the Admiral needed to get this over with dropping the two off as with the satellite. What Doctor Bets does next on the base is up to him and his friends.

"Good luck Lee on the island. See you soon for which it goes both ways, my friend." Nelson responded with patting his shoulder before moving over to the hatchway of the FS-1.

Moving down inside the FS-1. Patterson was helping the both doctors with the belts as part of the safety code. Afterwards Patterson headed back up with his own work to be on the combat team with Captain Lee Crane. Though this trip was supposed to be just for observation of the island.

Admiral Nelson setting himself in his seat. He advised the Control he was now ready to leave the berthing area of the submarine underneath. "Here we go gentlemen hold on, we are going to be moving fast and swift." He replied with turning his head to see Chief Sharkey's facial expression.

"Thank goodness sir, this trip to Hawaii is not going to take all that long?" Sharkey commented with the question and looking back at the two doctors with Doctor Bets needing to decide quick what his future was going to be like...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Lee Crane had gone to his cabin to change into his fatigues before heading for the aft missile room with the Continental waiting for him and the team. He wasn't expecting any trouble this time after the terrorists had been destroyed along with all of the weapons and lost of life. Only a handful of the villagers on the island of Lunaki had been killed during the attack. However without the warning by the ONI agent Philip Deegan it would of been much higher with the deaths.

Checking his appearance in the bathroom mirror. His stomach was feeling slight butterflies after years of going on combat missions.

Taking a quick breath into his lungs, he then headed out of his cabin with a quickness in his step. A few moments later reaching his destination the hatchway to the aft mission room was opened. Someone had forgotten to close it. Stepping over the high cell of the hatchway, he was able to hear Patterson and Kowalski's voice telling Hanson and the two others to finishing storing all of the equipment they will be needing for Lunaki.


	7. Chapter 7

In the sense of the moment

Chapter Seven

Forty five minutes later with the FS-1 landed on runway four of the Air Force base. Admiral Nelson waited for the truck to bring them to the commanding officer General William Alberts and ONI of Hawaii, and including a friend of Admiral Harriman Nelson.

Admiral Nelson earlier had sent off a coded scrambled message to the General about Doctor Bets and his interference with trying to destroy the satellite program altogether. He advised the general that there was a possible chance that the doctor might decide to give himself up to have protection from those after him and the satellite components.

Chief Sharkey was getting impatience when he noticed the truck arriving onto the runway. The weather was perfect with temperatures in the low eighties with very little humidity. "It's about time sir, they have arrived." Sounding somewhat annoyed with his tone of voice.

A burly soldier moved out from the drive side of the green truck, while another gets out on the other side in his early thirties carrying a rifle for protection in case of trouble. It was just part of the General's action to protect those from the Seaview. "Admiral Nelson, The General wishes to speak with all of you in his office. Don't worry about the components, the soldiers moving out from the back of the truck will protect it with taking it over to the security area for now."

"Thanks." Admiral Nelson said with noticing Doctor Bets and his expression on his face.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Moving inside the General's outer office to be greeted by his female secretary Corporate Janet Lansfield noticed the group from the Seaview enter. Right away she picked up the black phone connecting to the intercom. She punched in the button to the general's office. "Sir, Admiral Nelson and his group is here." She mention with looking over at the both doctors.

"Send them right in Janet." He said over the phone working on his usual paperwork.

"Gentlemen, you can go right in." Janet replied with watching them move inside his office. While she once again picked up the phone connecting to a location off the base. A moment later..."He's here now in the General's office with Admiral Nelson."

_**VOICE**_..."Be sure to keep an eye out on him while we move to retrieve the components."

"Very well." She hung up quick before getting caught. However she was being watched by base security and ONI. The phone had been tapped for the past few weeks having found out she was working for an known neutral country trying to get their hands on the satellite components and destroy the program.

Meanwhile inside the office...

Doctor Bets made his decision. "General Alberts, I would like to turn myself in from a neutral country having contacted me months ago with trying to retrieve the satellite components for their own purposes for a price of one million dollars once I am able to kill Doctor Matz either on the Seaview or here. I have decided I can't do it with my conscience. I am asking for complete protection for those after me."

Admiral Nelson wasn't surprise at all. Since he had a feeling he was going to make the right decision with turning himself in. "Doctor Bets, you're doing the right thing with giving up. All along we knew it was you that the explosive was planted in the lab."

"I was forced into it Admiral Nelson with my daughter Ingrid being held somewhere here on Hawaii." He stated with his heart rate beginning to rise further at the mention of his daughter.

"Don't worry about it Doctor Bets, my officers for ONI has her in protection as we speak. We were able to trace phone calls that my secretary now being arrested in the outer office had been making to an warehouse some five miles off the base. Your daughter will be placed in protected security as with yourself to be taken into a Office of Naval Intelligence safehouse."

"I truly do appreciate this General. I have been fighting with my conscience for a long while now. All I want to do now is make sure my daughter Ingrid is all right." Doctor Bets said emotionally with his requests.

"Of course! I will call them now to take you to the security section to be with her. Good luck with your endeavor in spite the fact that charges will be filed against you for the damage done on the Seaview. We will inform you if and when it happens. " The general said with heartfelt sentiment in his heart.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Continental arriving on the beach in the area for where all of the damage was done by the air force,Seaview and the 11th fleet. ONI agent Philip Deegan was waiting for them on the beach waiting for them to debark from the Continental and show them the area.

He was quite pleased to see Captain Lee Crane and his group. Wiping his brow from the sweat caused by the heavy humidity. While swiping away from of the flies buzzing around him. His villager friend was standing next to him waiting for them to begin moving away from the vehicle.

Captain Crane had seen Deegan waiting with a small truck no doubt to give a tour of the area. "Captain Crane, it's good of you to come with your combat team. Please get into the truck so that I can give all of you a guided tour." He smirked somewhat along with being happy with the end results of the past attack.

The next couple of hours riding around the destruction of the camp. Captain Lee Crane was shaking his head on how much damage there was in total. It was really amazing that the entire island along with the villagers weren't killed.

Patterson, Kowalski, Hanson, Scotty and Phil were walking around the what was left of the camp. Patterson was complaining once again about the heat and humidity. Wiping his brow with a white tissue pulled out from his fatigues pocket.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author notes: This is the final chapter for the story. Thanks for reading.**

In the sense of the moment

Chapter Eight

HAWAII Air Force Base

Doctor Bets had tears in his eyes meeting up with his daughter Ingrid moving out from the door of the security building. She was a little worst for wear with having been kidnapped and tied up in a small warehouse. When the security officers had overtaken the three Chinese terrorists keeping watch over the thirty year old woman.

They had given up quickly with seeing all of the power with the weapons ONI had carried with them. They were more than happy to give up easily to be placed into the brig on the base.

"Daddy, I am so glad to see you. I was praying that help would come soon to get me away from them. Now we can be together for where ever security decides to place us into a protected safehouse." She stated with hugging her father with now dried tears.

"There are as well charges that will be filed against me with damaging the submarine Seaview for trying to murder Doctor Matz, even though he had decided to drop the charges. Even though now it's up to the Nelson Institute to give a decision on the damage done in the Admiral's lab."

"Maybe he will change his mind as well daddy. Come on let's go inside and have something to eat. I need to eat after the food they had given me at the warehouse that was just awful.

Before they had gone inside. The young security officer stopped the doctor first with checking him for any possible weapons on his person. The young blonde officer felt a little overwhelmed with doing his job in spite of the situation between the doctor and his daughter. "All right doctor, you can go inside. Transportation is going to be here in a few hours before taking you and your daughter to the safehouse."

"No problem Sergeant." Doctor Bets said with moving inside to wait with his daughter.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Lee Crane and his team moved along in the truck now heading for one of the villages to meet with Chief Guro with his thanks. Philip Deegan was driving on the trail with the road somewhat bumpy and slippery due to the recent rains. Patterson and Kowalski were looking out the back entrance checking out the landscape looking over the rolling hills.

"If it wasn't for the heat, humidity and bugs. This island is just lovely for those wishing to get away from the action." kowalski replied to his friend agreeing with his statement.

Crane asked Deegan sitting in the front with the ONI agent. "So relations better now than ever since the attack?" He asked with concern in his demeanor.

"Yes Captain. The military is sending further help with a number of people of all different walks of life to help rebuild the island. Otherwise the villagers are coping the best they can with those having been killed in the destruction. I did my best with alerting them at that particular time." Philip responded with pulling into the outskirts of the village with some of them walking carrying trays of food and other items on their heads with the balance normal range. "We will get off here to meet with Chief Guro. He knows we are coming to talk with him."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Admiral Nelson had said goodbye to the General of the base and his long time friend. He had made sure that Doctor Matz was fine, as with Doctor Bets and his daughter before heading back to the Seaview. Chief Sharkey asked the Admiral on whether it was alright to fly back and let the Admiral relax in the co-pilot's seat. He agreed since it was just the both of them having taken off and would be arriving in twenty minutes.

Sparks was informed with Admiral Nelson placing the call on the FS-1. He then let Commander Morton know of the FS-1 will be arriving soon into the berthing area.

Commander Morton waited near the observation nose for the FS-1 to arrive. Though he was more worried about the Skipper and his team investigating the island with the ONI agent Philip Deegan.

The steward from the galley came forward to bring the pot of coffee he asked for himself and the other junior officers working in the Control Room, while they waited for the FS-1.

Twenty five minutes later Chief Sharkey and the Admiral were glad to be back on the Seaview after dropping off their both passengers and the satellite components.

Walking up the stairs from the FS-1, Admiral Nelson needed a full report on the operations of the submarine and when Captain Lee Crane is supposed to be returning from the island.

"Actually sir, we just received a report from them via transreceiver. They are heading back to the beach after speaking with Chief Guru and the ONI agent Deegan." Morton relayed the information to the Admiral heading for the spiral staircase to change his uniform, needing a cup of coffee, smoke and needing to speak with ONI in his cabin.

"I will inform you sir when they arrive back to the Seaview. Did you need to speak with the skipper right away?" Morton asked near the staircase with crew members walking by them.

"Yes, Chip." He walked away to begin climbing the stairs.

FINALE

The Continental arrived back to the Seaview safe and sound. Chief Guru had been promised that all of the villagers was going to be receiving the help needed to begin building once again on the other side of the island that was destroyed.

Captain Crane went directly to the Admiral's cabin to give him a full report while the Seaview was heading back home to Santa Barbara, California.

Lee sat down in a chair facing the Admiral. He was in need of a change of clothing, food, drink, and most of all a good night sleep. "What's up sir?" Lee asked with crossing his legs in the chair.

"ONI was able to arrest those involved in the kidnapping of Doctor Bets daughter and the threat of trying to destroy the program for the satellite. Otherwise I have spoken with the Institute and decided that no charges be placed against the doctor for the damage done. He and his daughter should be on there way to the safehouse." Nelson said with taking a swig of his cigarette from the ashtray.

"How long will they have to stay in the safehouse sir?" Lee asked with concern for the both of them.

"Good question Lee. It all depends on whether the terrorists behind the kidnapping might try to look for them. Otherwise we are now free to head back home and relax until the next cruise."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Santa Barbara, California Three days later in the evening...

Rose Marie, Connie( Morton's wife), Katya( Nelson's wife) were waiting for their husbands at the dock with transportation provided for the three men from the Seaview. Lee, Morton and Nelson were the last to leave the submarine, while Commander Adams, Kowalski and Patterson had just left before them finishing up the last of their work in the Control room and missile room. The only one left on board was Chief Sharkey making the final rounds before going on home.

"Gentlemen, see you both soon for the next cruise." Nelson said with seeing his wife having done something again to her hair as with Rose Marie Crane. "It looks like our wives have been keeping themselves busy..." Nelson replied with the group chuckling before moving off to head for the vehicles and home.

The End


End file.
